


Boyfriend Sitting

by CeaselessCow2011



Series: The Magnus Archives: Barely Canon [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaselessCow2011/pseuds/CeaselessCow2011
Summary: Martin leaves for a business trip for a week and Tim and Sasha have to watch the house.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: The Magnus Archives: Barely Canon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986040
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Boyfriend Sitting

They thought they were pet-sitting.

Well, more specifically, Martin had called Tim and Sasha in the early morning in a rush. “Look- don’t have much time right now- need to go out of town for a week- please come over and watch him- okay, I'm running late, need to go now- talk later-” And after that, before either of them could respond, he hung up. The two sighed, got in the car and drove to Martin’s house. They knocked, no response. Tim decided to try and open the door. It opened, and the two went inside. Sasha started looking around for a pet while Tim closed and locked the door. “What are we looking for, exactly?” Tim asked, followed by a shrug from Sasha. 

“No clue. He didn’t say.” The two searched everywhere. The only places they hadn’t checked were behind two doors in one of the hallways. The other hallway looked odd and, as Tim put it, spooky, so they didn't check it. After no trace of any kind of animal being in the house, Tim had enough. “I’m calling Martin. This has got to be some kind of stupid joke.” He went onto his phone, dialed Martin’s phone number, and put him on speaker.

Not five seconds later, Martin picked up. “Hello? What’s wrong? Has he already gotten into trouble?” He stammered. He sounded extremely panicked. Tim raised a brow. “Martin, stop being… Like this, and tell us what kind of pet you have. Sasha and I looked everywhere for even a sign of an animal in the house, but there wasn’t any!”

“A, A pet?” Martin stammered, chuckling slightly. “No no, we don’t have any pets in the house. I mean, we have Chip and Biscuit, but Jon knows how to care for them.” 

Sasha piped up. “Then who are we watching? You said we need to watch ‘him’, who is this ‘him’, Martin?” 

Martin stifled a laugh. “Well, Jon, of course.” 

Tim and Sasha looked at each other before saying “Jon?” at the same time. The two were absolutely confused.

“Yes, Jon. What, you think I can handle Jon and a pet? Jon is a lot more work than any pet.” 

Tim and Sasha were speechless. “Well, I need to go hop on my next train. I’ll be back in a week’s time, you should stay at the house for the week, make yourselves at home. Good luck with Jon. He usually stays in his study. Bye now.” And with that, Martin hung up. After a couple of moments of silence, Sasha started giggling a bit. “We’re taking care of Jon? Now this is a joke!” Tim laughed with her. “God, we’re… We’re Boyfriend Sitting for Martin. Is this necessary?” Sasha said, half giggling still. Tim shrugged.

“Ah well. Can’t be too bad.” 

“Right.”

“Well, Martin said Jon usually stays in his study. Let’s pull him out of there, I guess.” Tim said casually. Sasha nodded, and they started opening some doors. Eventually, they opened the door and saw pictures that lined the light green walls. There, in the middle of the well-lit room, sat the scruffy looking small man. He was in the middle of work, and hadn’t noticed the two open the door. He was sitting at a dark wooden desk, which had piles of papers on its dark brown surface, and boxes piled up next to it with neatly stacked tape recorders with various case labels on them from a multitude of statement givers. The long, green lamp illuminated the desk, making it the brightest object in the room. Jon was scribbling away at his paper, writing fast like somehow the words were rushing out of his head as fast as they came in. Tim cleared his throat, thinking it would get the man’s attention.

Suddenly, the two felt an overwhelming feeling of being watched. They looked around, and the pictures all seemed to be looking at them. They looked back at Jon only to find his hair seemingly longer. Admittingly, on the inside, they both felt uncomfortable and a bit freaked out. While Sasha just stood there trying not to pay attention to the glowing eyes staring at her expectantly, Tim decided to go in front of Jon. He looked determined enough. “Jon.” No answer. The man kept writing. Tim sighed frustratedly. “I swear to god, Jon-” He tapped his shoulder. Still no response. Tim got fed up with this and slapped Jon in the face. “Jon, snap out of it for god’s sake!” He yelled.

Jon grunted, and before Tim knew it, he saw his own hand slapping him in third person. He felt the pain from the slap in his own face. He shook it off, his eyes now focusing on the man staring up at him, his dark, baggy eyes glaring tiredly at Tim. “What? I was trying to help.” Tim huffed. Sasha cleared her throat a little nervously, which made the eyes look to her curiously. She tried her best not to notice. “Alright, alright, how about I make the three of us some food?” Tim kept his narrow-eyed gaze at Jon for just a moment longer before shaking his head lightly.

“Yeah, I can eat. What about you, eye boy?” He smirked. All the eyes in the room looked at him with piercing, vicious glares. Jon huffed at this. 

Sasha went over to him gently. “How about we take a break to eat some food and we’ll leave you to your work after that, okay?” She talked to him gently. 

Jon, along with the eyes, seemed to settle into a more relaxed and calm gaze. Jon nodded and got up. He stumbled slightly, not having had anything to eat or drink since before Martin had left. Sasha helped him stabilize himself as the three made their way to the dining room, which could be perfectly seen from the kitchen. Sasha made Jon a cup of tea. Jon had his own special tea box with detailed instructions on how to prepare the tea to Jon’s liking, courtesy of Martin. Sasha prepared the tea just how Jon liked and served it to him. He was hesitant to drink it at first as it had not come from Martin, but he quickly was happy that Sasha had made it perfectly. He was content.

Sasha made a big meal for the three; It had vegetables, rice, and a lightly thickened creamy soup with cheese and potatoes. They all ate in silence, Jon eating the quickest out of them all. He ate all the food, quickly mumbled a slight thank you, finished his tea, and went off to work again. Tim chuckled at this. “Wow, he is so…” He trailed off, not being able to find the words he wanted. Sasha chuckled. “What, impatient? Overachieving? Extremely diligent? Overly hard-working?” Tim smirked. “All of the above.” He snickered slightly.

After Tim and Sasha finished their meal, they cleaned up and decided to watch some television on low volume, just in case. After hours of this, and the moon was hanging high in the sky, Sasha decided to get up. “I’m going to check on Jon, see how he’s doing.” Tim nodded and waited.

Sasha went off to the study. She knocked a few soft, quiet knocks before coming in. “Hi, Jon, how are you doing? Would you like anything?” She asked softly, the eyes shifting to her once again. Jon didn’t answer anything more than a slight grumble. “I could get you some tea if you’d like?” She added on. Jon nodded and nothing more. “Alright. I’ll be back in a moment, then.” Sasha said with a smile. She made him more tea and came back in. She set the warm mug of sweet, black tea on the desk gently and put her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll come check on you in a couple hours, alright? Take care.” Jon nodded slightly, and Sasha left the room.

Sasha came back to sit on the couch with Tim. “How was he?” Tim asked curiously. “He say anything this time?”

She shook her head. “No. I came in, made him some tea, and that was that, really. I’ll be checking in on him again in a couple of hours.” 

Tim nodded. “Alright. I suspect we’ll need to take shifts through the night.”

“Like a baby?” Sasha laughed. “He needs to sleep sometime, right?”

Tim smirked and shrugged. “I guess we’ll see. How about at two, you go to sleep, and I'll start watching him every now and again till morning?” Sasha nodded in agreement.

And so, the two followed through on their plan. Sasha went first, periodically checking on Jon. It was never much, Jon never said anything more than a slight grunt of approval or a little “mhm” sound when she would ask if he was okay. She got him tea every other time she came in, and gave him some snacks. She didn’t mind this sort of non-reactive side of him, she was used to this sort of thing from him. When it came time for Tim to start checking in on him, though, things were different. He would come in, the eyes giving him a look of slight judgement and disdain, and he would ask Jon if he was okay. When Jon wouldn’t answer, Tim would start talking for a while about random things, mostly small talk to try and initiate a conversation with the focused, tireless Archivist. At some point, the eyes would give an intense stare, which would be enough to make Tim leave for another couple of hours, and when he came back, the same thing would happen, over and over. The man just wouldn’t learn his lesson.

Morning came, and Tim had just finished checking on Jon, when he went into the kitchen to start making some breakfast for all of them. That’s when he saw a bunch of things that instantly made him yelp in fear. They looked like silvery, small worms on the floor. He quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher he found in a nearby closet and started spraying, shaking and breathing harshly. Sasha came into the kitchen in a rush, having woken up from Tim’s yelping. “What’s wrong?” She asked before seeing the fire extinguisher. “Oh God, Tim, what is it?” “Worms!” He whimpered out. Sasha’s eyes widened at the word. Tim turned off the extinguisher. He looked a bit closer, just to see if they were gone, but they weren’t. “What? They always die when I-” That’s when he realized that he just panicked and used the fire extinguisher on a handful of grains of rice that had fallen to the floor the night before. Tim nervously laughed. “What is it?” Sasha asked nervously. Tim picked up one of the grains and turned to Sasha with a nervous grin on his face. “They were just rice! No need to be alarmed after all!”

Sasha sighed exasperatedly. “You’re kidding!” 

Tim shook his head. “Nope.” 

Sasha chuckled in relief and shook her head. “You’re such a dumbass.”

Tim grinned more. “Why thank you, Milady.” He took a bow and cleaned up the rice.

Tim made breakfast for the three, and made tea for Jon, and orange juice for himself and Sasha. Sasha got Jon and came to the table with him. Tim served everyone some eggs, bacon and toast, and as per usual, Jon ate the fastest. He got up and left to continue his work yet again. Eventually, Tim and Sasha finished up and cleaned up.

The rest of the week went smoothly; Jon got more soft around Sasha, and got a bit more attached to her, and quite frankly, he didn’t really know how to interact with Tim, and didn’t exactly bother trying to interact with him too much, even if Tim wanted to interact with him a lot. The only real breaks he took from his work was to care for the cows, Chip and Biscuit. He always loved caring for those two.

The end of the week came. Jon was in his study, working, when he suddenly felt a tug. He immediately stopped what he was doing and sat at the front door. Tim noticed this. “Hey Jon. Whatcha doin?” He asked, giving him a slight smile. Jon turned away from him after giving him a slight glare. “Alrighty, then. I’ll leave you to it, then.” He went back to the couch with Sasha. 

Around twenty minutes later, a knock came at the door, and Jon immediately opened it. Upon seeing Martin, he made an excited humming noise, bounced, and hugged Martin close. Tim and Sasha came over. “Martin! Welcome back!” Sasha said happily. Martin smiled. “Hello!” He hugged Jon close to him. A few seconds after doing this, Jon looked up at him.

“Martin I missed you so much, you left me with these two and I did a lot of work and Sasha helped a bit and checked on me and Tim was being annoying and I missed you a lot and I love you so much and I didn't do anything other than work, eat and drink and-" this rant about what happened went on for several minutes before he kissed Martin on the cheek and said "I'm so glad you're back." 

Martin chuckled. “Sounds like an adventure, Sweetie. Let’s come inside, shall we?” Jon held Martin’s hand and rushed to try and get him to the couch. Martin closed and locked the door, and the four of them sat on the couch. Tim and Sasha sat next to each other. Martin sat down, and Jon snuggled into the space between Martin and the arm of the couch. He cuddled into Martin and lay his head onto Martin’s chest and closed his eyes. Martin started instinctively petting his hair. “So, how was he?”

“He was good, at least for me. Can’t speak for Tim, though.”

“Oh?”

Tim had been unintentionally staring at Jon. He looked up to meet Martin’s face. “Uh-” He stammered. “I mean, he was alright. He didn’t really interact with me much. He didn’t really speak. I mean, all he really did was work, and eat and drink when we made him do so. Otherwise he just worked and didn’t do anything else.”

“Not even sleep?” Martin raised a brow.

Tim and Sasha shook their heads.

“Seriously? Oh goodness-” He sighed. “Did you guys make him sleep at all?”

Once again, the two shook their heads.

Martin took in a deep breath. He glanced at Jon for a moment, who was now melting into Martin’s side, literally purring as Martin pet his hair softly. “Alright. Well, just so you know, he should sleep at least every other night. While he can physically just not sleep, he definitely needs to sleep at least every other night.”

“Gotcha, boss.” Tim said, nodding.

The three talked about the things that they all had done over the past week, having a good time. Jon eventually stopped purring, falling asleep on Martin.

“Well, we should be heading out.” Sasha said. Tim nodded and the two stood up.

Martin smiled. “Alright. Come on over whenever you’d like. I would walk you guys out, but, y’know… Jon’s like a cat, if he sleeps on you, you’re just not allowed to get up.”

Tim nodded and chuckled a bit. “Yeah, I get that. Alright, well, we’ll be seeing you.”

And with that, Tim and Sasha left the house and drove off.

Maybe they were pet-sitting.


End file.
